


background noise

by tallyy



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:48:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26042209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tallyy/pseuds/tallyy
Summary: nines/gavin being cute n shi"The ride to Gavin's house was spent in a comfortable silence. Neither of them were uncomfortable with the stillness and lack of conversation during the drive, they both seemed at ease. Gavin pulled them into the driveway of his house, parking them right out side of the garage and switching the car off. He leaned his back against the seat he was in, Gavin didn't really even realize he was so tense and focused on the road until that moment. Letting out a small sigh of air, Gavin looked over to Nines, then back to the car's door. Gavin popped the car door open, getting out."Hey Nines? We're here. You can get out now."
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	background noise

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this in like 2 days so its like gross LMAO
> 
> nines is like new to deviancy in this btw

The day was coming to an end, meaning it was time for the DPD to close up so everyone could head home. Everyone was making their way out of the building, saying their goodbyes or "see you tomorrow's." Before Gavin could fully make his way out the door, Nines, just barely grabbed a small piece of Gavin's jacket sleeve. Gavin turned around to face him, confusion slowly building up in his face. Nines looked a little bit.. off? Gavin wasn't sure if that was the right way to put it. He seemed much more nervous than usual. Nines stepped back from Gavin and scratched the back of his neck, even though it wasn't itchy or anything. He started to try and speak, failing and tripping over his words a few times, but eventually getting what he wanted to say, out.

"Can I come over and stay for the night?"

Gavin was taken back by the sudden statement, without any thought at all and little to no hesitation, he replied, "Yea sure, whatever, stay as long as you'd like." Nines almost immediately clapped his hands together, his LED turning to a light shade of yellow. Gavin smiled to himself as he'd realized he had seemingly pleased the android. Both of them, walking out together, make a bee line for Gavin's car. Gavin got in on the driver's side, and Nines in the passenger's seat beside him. They settled into the vehicle for a moment before Gavin pulled the key out of his jacket's pocket, and sliding it into the ignition. They both fastened their seat belts, then Gavin began to start driving back to his house. The car's radio was off, the only sound that was in the air of the car was the sound of the tires on the road underneath them. The vents in the front of the car were emitting a cold, icy, steady breeze of air into the air. 

The ride to Gavin's house was spent in a comfortable silence. Neither of them were uncomfortable with the stillness and lack of conversation during the drive, they both seemed at ease. Gavin pulled them into the driveway of his house, parking them right out side of the garage and switching the car off. He leaned his back against the seat he was in, Gavin didn't really even realize he was so tense and focused on the road until that moment. Letting out a small sigh of air, Gavin looked over to Nines, then back to the car's door. Gavin popped the car door open, getting out. 

"Hey Nines? We're here. You can get out now."

Nines didn't respond right away, his LED was swirling a light yellow, he was deep in his thoughts. Gavin shut the driver's side door and walked over to where Nines was. He clicked open the car's door and tapped Nines on the shoulder, his LED quickly switching from his light, calm yellow to a dark, alerting red. Gavin's eyes shot open a little wider this time, eyeing the other male in the car. "Nines, are you sure you're okay, bud?" Nines' thirium pump stuttered at the sudden nicname, unaware of how to respond naturally. Nines looked over at Gavin, slightly hiding his face in his normal, android jacket. His face was flushed with a blue overlay of blush. He quickly stood up and stepped out of the car, looking down at his feet and trying to maintain his normal composure. Looking up at Gavin, Nines spoke in a low voice, "Lead the way."

Gavin took Nines' hand, leading him to the house. Nines mouth gaped open suddenly, unsuspecting of the physical contact. Nines' hand latched onto Gavin's, stumbling behind him in his path. Swiftly making their way into the house, Gavin shut the door behind them and sighed. Quickly to fill the silence between them, Gavin's ginger cat, Pumpkin, walked into view of them both. Immediately gaining a smile on his face, Gavin bent down and picked up the small cat, resting her in his arms. He scratched behind her ear, earning a small purr from her. Nines watched Gavin smile down at the cat, he looked so relaxed and calm in that moment. Gavin looked back up to Nines, seeing the android watching him, his face suddenly turned a light red. Gavin looked down as he continued to pet his cat, stuttering over his words. 

"I'm gonna get a shower, make yourself at home, Tin-Can."

Setting Pumpkin down, Gavin made a beeline for the bathroom. A few moments later, the rushing water of the shower could be heard, giving the house a small background noise. Nines chuckled under his breath, his thoughts being interrupted by a small touch at the bottom of his pants' leg. He looked down, only to be greeted by another, slightly larger cat, rubbing on Nines' leg. It was a tabby brown, and looked at most a year older than Pumpkin. Nines breathed in a smile, leaning down to pet the cat. He looked around Gavin's house, it was small, a tan coat of paint layered the walls. The floor was a light, grey carpet, except for the kitchen. The kitchen was small, a small island in the middle. The flooring was white tile, it seemed decently used, too. There were only a few dishes in the sink, they seemed recently used and awaiting cleaning. A coffee maker was settled in a corner of the counter, a small container of different coffee grains sat beside the machine. Nines smiled and walked towards the living room of the compact house. There was a couch, a warm brown to match the rest of the house, and a coffee table in front of it. There was a medium sized TV stand against the wall. Nines switched it on, the default channel it was set on was a history channel. He watched for a second, then deciding to turn it off. Nines looked over to the couch, a pillow and blanket were rested on the couch untidy. There was a bottle of pills on the coffee table in front of the couch, and a few cigarettes and an ashtray. Nines looked at the small mess, confused. 

The sound of rushing water had stopped, snapping Nines from the items on the table he was fixated on. A moment later, Nines heard the distant sound of the bathroom's doorknob turning and unlocking. Nines glanced back and watched Gavin slip into his room. He had a towel around his waist and looked tired. Nines decided to walk down the hall to Gavin's room. The door to the room was shut, Nines was assuming he was getting dressed, but decided to knock anyway. A small grunt came from the inside, followed by footsteps growing closer to the door that the android was stationed at. A few seconds passed, and the doorknob to Gavin's room was turning to reveal the inside of the room. Gavin opened the door to reveal himself, first. Nines' "heart" stuttered at the sight of Gavin, he was wearing a pair of black shorts that reached down to his knees and an over sized, DPD hoodie that was a light grey. Gavin's hair was still a little wet, but just dry enough for it to not be able to stick together on his head. He ran a hand through his hair, moving it out of his eyes. He yawned, and tilted his head to the side, cracking his neck and releasing a relaxed breath. Without saying a word, Gavin opened the door wider and stepped out of the way so Nines could step into the room. 

Nines stepped in, looking around, he took in the area. The room was small, there was a bed in the corner, the blankets and sheets were messed up, they were grey sheets, a beige blanket and a normal pillow was settled on the mattress. There was a sliding closet built into the wall, it was open. Looking inside, there was an array of clothes in the closet, most of the clothes were just normal, plain shirts and pairs of jeans. Near the bottom of the closet was a pair of dark brown workboots. There was also a box beside the pair of boots, inside, there was a variety of different jackets. Settled on top of the jackets in the box, were a few packs of cigarettes and a light blue lighter. All in all, the room was plain, like the rest of the house. There was a walnut bedside table, a small lamp and alarm clock was settled on the top of the surface. Gavin shuffled back across the room, to his bed. He threw his phone onto the bedside table, plugging it into the charger. A moment later, both of the cats that greeted them had made their way into the bedroom. Scratching his cheek, he patted the side of the mattress. Both cats obediently hopped on top of the bed. The ginger cat, Pumpkin, curled up beside Gavin, the slightly larger cat, the tabby, climbed onto Gavin's chest and curling up. 

Gavin patted the cat on his chest, breathing out calmly, he motioned to Nines to come sit down on the bed. Nines shuffled his way over to Gavin, sitting himself on the bed. In a groggy voice, he spoke, "Why'd you wanna come home with me today?" 

Nines looked back at Gavin, to be honest he didn't really know why he wanted to come back to Gavin's place. He took a moment before he answered, thinking of a decent way of how to say what he wanted to say. Nines sighed, letting out whatever he wanted to say.

"I just.. the predict doesn't seem like a good place for a human to stay. I'm not sure if that makes sense, like.. I know I'm not human, Gavin, but I can't help but feel.. out of place, I guess? It just feels off ever since Connor and Hank started living together. It's been a lot more lonely without Connor there.."

Gavin was taken aback by the words Nines had just let out. For the first time ever, Nines had shown a sort of anxiety of being alone at the predict. Gavin smiled a bit to himself, shuffling over in his bed towards the wall. Gavin motioned Nines to lay down beside him, earning an unsure look from the android. Gavin chuckled and pulled Nines to lay down. Nines scooted up to Gavin, laying his head on his stomach. Pumpkin had moved out of the way, she'd moved down to Gavin's shins and curled up. Nines started to speak, but Gavin shushed him, slowly moving his hand through his hair. Nines' face lit up with a light blue blush, and settled in closer to Gavin's touch. Gavin smiled, continuing to scratch at Nines' scalp. Nines' LED lit up a warm yellow, his breathing slowed and soon enough he was out.

"Night, Tin-Can."


End file.
